


America's Suitehearts

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Civilian!Gavin, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It didn’t matter which way the news put it, the Fakes were very powerful throughout Los Santos. The news loved to cover it up, shed light on police efforts and show the arrests of all the petty thieves that lurked in the shadowed alleys, look at all the elderly living peacefully on the outskirts where there are still remnants of suburbia. The news were cowards when it came to showing Los Santos in its purest form.orGavin really does have too much power over the Fakes
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	America's Suitehearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Writing Prompt from tumblr: During a bank robbery, you're surprised when the criminals seem to recognise you and retreat in fear. Only later do you learn your high school sweet-heart now runs a global crime syndicate and you placed on a "No Harm" list. You decide to pay them a visit after all these years.

Los Santos was always full of beauty for the Fakes. The way that the buildings could burn so brightly in the moonlight, the sirens that illuminated the streets, the bodies that fell all over the city. There was this chaos that never dimmed, violence that spread through their city like a plague. There was blood on the walls and brains on their clothes yet somehow it was poetic to see these misfit criminals jam together and form an empire. 

It didn’t matter which way the news put it, the Fakes were very powerful throughout Los Santos. The news loved to cover it up, shed light on police efforts and show the arrests of all the petty thieves that lurked in the shadowed alleys, look at all the elderly living peacefully on the outskirts where there are still remnants of suburbia. The news were _cowards_ when it came to showing Los Santos in its purest form. 

This was what Geoff was thinking while he waited in the getaway car with Jack. There was no news helicopter over the bank, no cameras running anywhere or even a mention of what was going on. Not even the police had shown up yet which was shocking considering they’d been in the bank for 5 minutes, suddenly came a larger concern. 

Ryan came out through the hole in the bank, looking panicked and sprinting towards Geoff. Geoff nearly jumped out of his skin, wondering if someone was dead or severely injured. 

“Boss there’s a problem!” Ryan practically yelled. 

“What? Are you all okay?” Geoff worried, he couldn’t replace his crew. They were the best Los Santos had to offer. 

“No, but there’s a No Harm in there.”

“Which one?” 

“ _Gavin._ ” 

\-- -- 

Gavin wasn’t expecting to see a heist today or any day really. He should’ve known one would come at some point, that’s what he gets for living in Los Santos. Honestly, he just wanted to deposit his cheque before his bills needed paying, being homeless in a city filled with every type of criminal you could find was one of the easiest ways to get yourself killed. 

He didn’t want some guy in an obnoxiously over the top skull mask to be the reason he was kicked to the curb, nor some small guy in a cowboy hat. The first thing Gavin did when they burst in was duck behind a potted plant. He was skinny enough to make himself scarce and just wait for it to blow over, he heard a deep voice yell for everyone to get on the ground yet nothing in his brain was fully registering. He squatted, being as silent and still as he possibly could, the squeak of boots was prominent against the linoleum floor, sounding like it was coming in his direction. 

He was right, a tall figure stood over him, bringing his gun up before his eyes went wide. Gavin saw something familiar about whoever it was but before he could even think he dashed off. His partner came over, the difference in the way the boots sounded heavy against the floor, heels clacking opposed to screeching against the tiles. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Was all his partner sighed. Gavin was more confused than ever. 

\-- -- 

Over the comms, all the crew could hear were Geoff’s yells to hurry up with the cash and leave as fast as possible. Michael was the only one getting the money, he stuffed as much as he could grab into his duffel, he only had a few thousand left to grab anyway so it wasn’t a huge loss to them. He was wondering if the police had finally shown up.

When the money was secure and he was definitely safe to leave Michael got to the car where all the others were waiting. 

“Where’s the cops? You just rush me for nothin’?” Michael asked as he got in next to Ryan. 

“No Harm was inside, we have to go now,” Geoff informed. Jack backed out as quick as she could, almost burning the rubber of the tyres. 

“All that because we can’t kill a guy?” 

“No Harm, not No Kill. No Harm means we can’t even get him bruised without someone hunting us down.” 

“Who the fuck is this guy?” Michael yelled. Most people on the No Harm list were crew but a name hadn’t even been said yet. 

“Gavin.” Was all that needed to be said before Michael shut up. 

They were too distracted to see someone had heard them.

\-- -- 

Gavin was a memorable name for the crew, it was the main reason Ryan was even with them. 

Gavin was Ryan’s ex and all Ryan wanted to do was make sure Gavin was safe. His career started with shooting muggers, people thought he was some sort of vigilante until people on the vine heard he’d shot a civilian. A man at a bar had groped Gavin after he tried to get away, Ryan didn’t want to hear him ever have to say “ _stop_ ” like that ever again. He remembers the guy pleading in an alley, on his knees begging for his life. It was when he said “the slut was begging me for it” that he got shot right between his eyes. Then the news travelled fast. 

Ryan became a mercenary, The Vagabond. A man who never missed his target. He still watched over Gavin, knowing he was too naive to be in a city like this but now he had more work. Paid to do someone else’s dirty work, paid a lot actually. 

The Fakes eventually found him, a note taped on his apartment door with a date, time and location simply signed _Ramsey._

\-- -- 

Gavin left confused. Security were trying to get everyone out but all Gavin could hear were voices coming from around the corner. There was someone yelling and some more muted voices. He picked up “No Harm” and “Gav...” but everything else was too difficult to hear. He knew what that meant but then he also didn’t know why _him_. 

Gavin had moved to Los Santos when he was 16, he wasn’t popular in high school with only his boyfriend and a small group of friends to keep him company for the next 2 years. That narrowed down the reason he was protected to about 6 people, 3 of which moved right after high school to go to college in a different state. So 3 people who would have to care about him enough to want to make sure he was safe. 

Then the thought just blared itself through his brain. 

_Fucking Ryan._

\-- -- 

Ryan wasn’t too difficult to track down. The city records had basically no protection on them, with money having to be poured into LSPD just to keep it afloat all the other areas they should care about were left alone, even a freshman could’ve accessed them. The minute Gavin saw _Haywood_ he knew. It wasn’t his real last name but it was his step dad’s, a name he much preferred to his biological father’s by a long way. With just a few clicks Gavin had an address to his apartment and a phone number connected to it. He took a breath. 

**Gavin: Why am I on a No Harm list?**

**xxx-xxx: Who is this?**

**Gavin: The reason you stopped the heist.**

**xxx-xxx: It’s easier to talk in person. My apartment, 8pm tonight.**

\-- -- 

The apartment complex was run down, the windows looked like they hadn’t been cleaned in years and there was a hole in the ground floor leading to the staircase. More concerning, Gavin just walked right in. 

Ryan’s apartment was only on the 1st floor, luckily for Gavin who didn’t trust the rust building up the sides of the elevators. The stairs creaked more than he was used to and the handrail was definitely rotting on the inside (if there even was one.) 

Ryan’s apartment looked arguably worse than the complex itself. The frame was definitely not sturdy, his door handle was about to fall off and there was only an outline of where the numbers had been. All he could do was sigh and hope Ryan didn’t actually live here. 

The door opened before he could knock, of course, Ryan was probably waiting for him (or he didn’t want someone to knock and topple his door over completely, probably either.) The inside definitely looked better than the outside. There was a mask laying on the sofa, one that struck Gavin in a way that didn’t when he was worrying for his life. 

“That’s the mask I bought you in senior year isn’t it?” Gavin asked when he walked in. He was overly casual about being in the house of someone who had a gun aimed at him that morning.

“Yeah, it’s actually really good at hiding my face so thanks, I guess,” Ryan stumbled. 

There was a beat of silence, something where neither knew quite what to say or do. It had been a while since they last spoke.

“So, I’m protected?” Gavin asked. 

“From the Fakes and their allies yes. Try not to be too loud about it though, there’s plenty of rivals that absolutely would and probably could kidnap you.” 

“Why?” Was the only question left that Gavin had. Probably the only question he would’ve been able to ask too. The Fakes of all crews weren’t allowed to hurt him, the rulers of Los Santos would stop a heist just because he was there. 

“Don’t get creeped out?” Ryan warned, “I’ve been protecting you for a while. Muggers, people who can’t keep their hands to themselves, people who tried to harm you in any way are probably dead. I didn’t want my crew to do the thing that got me into this business.” 

“Okay, why _me_?” 

“You were the first and only person I’ve ever wanted to be with forever. When we broke up there was the feeling that maybe things would work out and then when they didn’t I just wanted you to be alive and happy.” 

Then Gavin just stopped talking, stopped asking. “Forever” struck him like a ton of bricks, a word that had been said so much so long ago that felt like a punch in the stomach. It sounded like Ryan still wanted “Forever” to happen. A thought that just prevented him from speaking, that when everything fell apart Ryan was left to dwell on all his emotions. 

“So I can’t be hurt because you’re still in love with me? That’s about all I’m getting.” Was the question that broke the silence. It was quiet, white walls reflecting sunlight over both of them, basking them in gold as though they were in a large cinematic climax - not the living room of a criminal. 

“Basically. You can go now if you want to, that’s about the only reason,” Murmured Ryan. He should’ve done it over text or in a warehouse. He can’t walk out on Gavin when he’s in his own apartment. 

“Lovely, lovely Ryan. I’m not going,” Gavin almost taunted. He walked closer to Ryan than he was before, the smallest gap between them. If Gavin was braver he’d have put an arm on Ryan’s shoulder, kissed his cheek or at least initiated some form of contact. But Gavin didn’t do actions, he didn’t do heartfelt hugs or small touches. Gavin liked his words, the only things that ever did him any good in a situation. Words were the best, they could mask his feelings or bring them to the open, the structure or even the word type could completely influence the way the sentence sounded. Words were always the best, the only thing that ever did Gavin any sort of favour. He only had the chance to say one sentence, one measly little thing that could make or break his entire visit. 

He did mull over the words before he chose them, not long enough to seem suspicious but just the right amount of time to leave Ryan in that little bit of suspense. 

“Can we get forever back on track?” 

Really, who could refuse a question like that? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please follow my tumblr: @goldenboy-gav and if you want to leave Kudos :)


End file.
